rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicsFire/RWBY Ships Hurt/Heal
season 2 of hurt/heal is here after... less then a day of season 1 ending. so this time around, it will be the ships. all aboard! just a rundown, a ship is a pairing of two characters (be it romantic or not). there hp will start at 20 the same rules as caves hurt/heal are here as well. they being posts ones per day, not double healing, no Anons unless we know them and the max hp is 50 for people wondering when the day change is, I post on the day change (or within a hr of it) unless something comes up, witch ill try and say if I have any heads up. god this games going to take some time..... yay! (note I got the ship names here http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/theships, if you think theres a name that's wrong/ there's a better one, let me know) also, thxs to Spirt, Hazel and Mini for helping out. if it wasn't for them the maths would be very wrong.... :D also from Sprit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Tc7MH5ZXbg NEW RULE you cant edit a post you have done from 0:00:00 - 1:00:00. if you stuff up a post, you have to live with it. this is to make updating easier for me, spirt, hazel and mini Arctic Monkey (Weiss x Sun) ~ 17 White Chocolate (Weiss x Coco) ~ 18 Thundercat (Blake x Nora) ~ 18 Ninjas of Love (Blake x Ren) ~ 20 Pepper (Blake x Sage) ~ 17 Black Velvet (Blake x Velvet) ~ 13 Double Bow (Blake x Penny) ~ 18 Black Bear (Blake x Junior) ~ 17 Team Collateral Damage (Yang x Nora) ~ 18 Sunflowyr (Yang x Ren) ~ 18 Solar Flare (Yang x Sun) ~ 19 Wise Dragon (Yang x Sage) ~ 17 Shotbunning (Yang x Velvet) ~ 16 Just Right (Yang x Junior) ~ 15 Kickboxing (Yang x Melanie) ~ 16 Boxing (Yang x Miltiades) ~ 18 Nora’s Arc (Jaune x Nora) ~ 18 Lie and Cheat (Jaune x Ren) ~ 18 Cheat and Steal (Jaune x Sun) ~ 18 Flower Power (sloth) (Nora x Ren) ~ 23 Stormy Seas (Nora x Neptune) ~ 18 Chocolate Thunder (Nora x Coco) ~ 18 Scarlathena (Pyrrha x Velvet) ~ 17 Lie and Steal (Ren x Sun) ~ 17 Seasoned Thief (Sun x Sage) ~ 18 Seamonkeys (Sun x Neptune) ~ 9 Optimus Primal (Sun x Penny) ~ 16 Cherry Tree (Scarlet x Sage) ~ 13 Seaweed (Sage x Neptune) ~ 18 Cookie Crisp (Coco x Fox) ~ 19 Cocomotive (Coco x Penny) ~ 20 Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 13 Top 3 Flower Power (sloth) (Nora x Ren) ~ 23 Ninjas of Love (Blake x Ren) and Cocomotive (Coco x Penny) ~ 20 Bottom 3 Seamonkeys (Sun x Neptune) ~ 9 Black Velvet (Blake x Velvet), Cherry Tree (Scarlet x Sage) and Cinnabun (Velvet x Yatsuhashi) ~ 13 SUNK: White Rose (Ruby X Weiss) ~ sunk 5/8/16 by Phantomlink959 Strawberry Sunrise (Ruby X Yang) ~ sunk 5/10/16 by DemonicsFire Bumbleby (Bumblebee) (Blake x Yang) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by Gundam Legilis Peter Cottontail (Port X Velvet) ~ sunk 5/11/16 by GreyStark Tauradonna (Blake x Adam) ~ sunk 5/14/16 Lord Jaric Arse (Lancaster) (Ruby x Jaune) ~ sunk 5/15/16 by Maki Kuronami Fallen Petals ( Ruby X Cinder) ~ sunk 5/16/16 by Sentry 616 Rosewick (Ruby x Roman) ~ sunk 5/17 by ItsjustAvy Eclipse (BlackSun) (Blake X Sun) ~ sunk 5/18/17 by Kuronami Under the Schnee (Weiss x Neptune) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by SpiritedDreaming Archester (Jaune x Cardin) ~ sunk 5/20/16 by Andrew S-997 Baked Alaska (Yang x Neo) ~ sunk 5/22/16 by Lord Jaric OzGlyn (Ozpin x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/23/16 by Darkbone141 Amalgam (Yang x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Sentry 616 Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 5/25/16 by Phantomlink959 Pyrolatry (Cardin x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/26/16 by SpiritedDreaming Torchwitch (Roman x Glynda) ~ sunk 5/28/16 by Maki Kuronami Firearms (Yang x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/29/16 by Lord Jaric Ladybug (Ruby x Blake) ~sunk 5/31/16 by MiniDaggers Firewall (Yang x Jaune) ~ sunk 6/2/16 by SpiritedDreaming Sephora (Blake x Roman) sunk 6/2/16 by Gastropod Weisscream (Weiss X Neo) sunk 6/2/16 by Darkbone141 Candy Cane (Nora x Roman) ~ sunk 6/3/16 by Maki Kuronami Poisonous Rose (Ruby x Mercury) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by Darkbone141 Hellcat (Blake x Cinder) ~ sunk 5/5/16 by VedranTheII Vanilla Custard (Jaune x Neo) ~ sunk 6/5/16 by Cyrania de Bergerac White Knight (Weiss x Jaune) ~ sunk 6/6/16 by VedranTheII Ironwick (Roman x Ironwood) ~ sunk 6/7/16 by Lord Jaric Crosshares (Coco x Velvet) ~ sunk 6/8/16 by Maki Kuronami Mechanical Bull (Penny x Adam) ~ sunk 6/8/16 VedranTheII Checkmate (Weiss x Blake) ~ sunk 6/8/16 Thanatophobia0 Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang) ~ sunk 6/9/16 by Bajarias.josef Smooth Criminal (Jaune x Roman) ~sunk 6/9/16 SpiritedDreaming Maltese (Blake x Mercury) ~ sunk 6/10/16 by MiniDaggers Sugar Rush (Ruby x Nora) ~ sunk 6/11/16 by Andrew S-997 Red Bull (Ruby x Adam) ~ sunk 6/12/16 by MiniDaggers Monkey Business (Sun x Roman) ~ sunk 6/13/16 by VedranTheII Frostbite (Weiss x Adam) ~ sunk 6/14/16 by Maki Kuronami Torchfall (Cinder x Roman) ~ sunk 6/14/16 by MiniDaggers Emberald (Cinder x Emerald) ~ sunk 6/17/16 by Cyrania de Bergerac Glynder (Cinder x Glynda) ~ sunk 6/18/16 by Gastropod Red Sea (Ruby x Neptune) ~ sunk 6/19/16 by Maki Kuronami Acheron (Neptune x Roman) ~ sunk 6/20/16 by Ember Celica Seabiscuit (Neptune x Glynda) ~ sunk 6/21/16 by Bajarias.josef Pyrruby (Ruby x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 6/21/16 by Maki Kuronami Nuts and Dolts (Ruby x Penny) sunk 6/23/16 by GreyStark Hot Chocolate (Coco x Cinder) sunk 6/24/16 by GreyStark Torchury (Roman x Mercury) ~ sunk 6/27/16 by MiniDaggers Orange Sorbet (Fox x Neo) ~ sunk 6/27/16 by ItsjustAvy Lotus Petals (Ruby x Ren) ~ sunk 6/28/16 by Gastropod Mario Brothers (Oobleck x Port) ~ sunk 6/28/16 by Maki Kuronami Topaz (Jaune x Emerald) ~ sunk 6/19/16 by VedranTheII Roman Ice Cream (Roman x Neo) ~ sunk 6/30/16 by Lord Jaric Purrha (Blake x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 7/1/16 by SomeoneYouUsedToKnow Hot Shots (Yang x Coco) ~ sunk 7/2/16 by Gastropod Gemstones (Ruby x Emerald) ~ sunk 7/2/16 by GreyStark Energizer Bunny (Velvet x Penny) ~ sunk 7/4/16 by Lord Jaric Black Magic (Blake x Glynda) ~ sunk 7/4/16 by ItsjustAvy Strawbery Ice Cream (Ruby X Neo) ~ sunk 7/6/16 by MiniDaggers Strut and Stumble (Jaune x Coco) ~ sunk 7/6/16 by Gastropod Schneekos (Weiss x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 7/7/16 by Andrew S-997 Suns and Roses (Ruby x Sun) ~ sunk 7/8/16 by Ember Celica The Sun Also Rises (Sun x Adam) ~ sunk 7/8/16 by MiniDaggers Thermometer (Cinder x Mercury) ~ sunk 7/9/16 by SpiritedDreaming Silver Bull (Mercury x Adam) ~ sunk 7/9/16 by Bajarias.josef Hoodwitch (Ruby x Glynda) ~ sunk 7/10/16 by ItsjustAvy Arctic Fox (Weiss x Fox) ~ sunk 7/10/16 by Maki Kuronami Spicecream (Cinder x Neo) ~ sunk 7/11/16 by ItsjustAvy Fried Rice (Faulconer) (Yang x Yatsuhashi) ~ sunk 7/13/16 by VedranTheII Blackfyre (Cinder X Raven) ~ sunk 7/15/16 by MiniDaggers Spicy Trickster (Sage x Fox) ~ sunk 7/15/16 by ItsjustAvy Cold Hard Cash (Weiss x Penny) ~ sunk 7/16/16 by GreyStark Bunboats (Velvet x Mercury) ~ sunk 7/16/16 by VedranTheII Red Velvet (Ruby x Velvet) ~ sunk 7/17 by DemonicsFire Paprika (Ruby x Sage) ~ sunk 7/17/16 by Maki Kuronami Shades of Red (Ruby x Scarlet) ~ sunk 7/18/16 by ItsjustAvy Pearls of Love (Neptune x Emerald) ~ sunk 7/18/16 by Gastropod Sea Salt Ice Cream (Neptune x Neo) ~ sunk 7/19/16 byGreyStark NeoMerc (Mercury x Neo) ~ sunk 7/19/16 Phantomlink959 Chocolate Rain (Neptune x Coco)~ sunk 7/10/27 by TheGoldenGolem Yellow Mellow (Blake x Jaune) ~ sunk 7/10/27 by Phantomlink959 Gingersnaps (Nora x Penny) ~ sunk 7/21/16 by SpiritedDreaming Bunanas (Sun x Velvet) ~ sunk 7/22/16 by VedranTheII 88 Days (Sun x Mercury) ~ sunk 7/22/16 GreyStark Dairy Queen (Nora x Neo) ~ 7/23/16 by MiniDaggers Seadragon (Yang x Neptune) ~ sunk 7/24/16 by Bajarias.josef Spumone (Emerald x Neo) ~ sunk 7/25/16 by ItsjustAvy Acid Rain (Neptune x Mercury) ~ sunk 7/25/16 by Phantomlink959 Banana Split (Sun x Neo) sunk 7/16/16 by Bajarias.josef Snowflake in the rough (Weiss x Emerald) sunk 7/16/16 by Maki Kuronami Greek Fire (Yang x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 7/27/16 by Maki Kuronami Dustbunny (Weiss x Velvet) ~ sunk 7/29/16 by Maki Kuronami Emercury (Mercury x Emerald) ~ sunk 7/30/16 by Maki Kuronami Nikong (Pyrrha x Sun) ~ sunk 7/30/16 by ItsjustAvy Cat Burglar (Blake x Emerald) ~ sunk 7/31/16 by VedranTheII Valkos (Nora x Pyrrha) ~ sunk 8/1/16 by Maki Kuronami Noah’s Arc (Jaune x Neptune) ~ sunk 8/1/16 by Zoeblo Category:Blog posts